


We spoke like kings

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_ficathon, First Time, Ion Gaiden, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it still is just a worthless thing, but at least it's a worthless thing that he chose for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We spoke like kings

Ion used to think that this was just another worthless thing for trash to obsess over, much like the Score. Perhaps it still is just a worthless thing, but at least it's a worthless thing that _he_ chose for himself.

"That was better than I thought it would it be." He leans back against Van's chest, smiling almost deliriously.

Van chuckles and brushes back stray strands of green hair. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Fon Master."

Ion closes his eyes. "You do good work." It's nice, the way Van strokes his hair. Almost soothing. "I knew I was right to choose you."

"You honor me." Ion can almost hear the smile in his tone.

Ion smiles wider. "I know you'll handle everything once I'm dead, Commandant."

Van's silent, though it only lasts for a moment. "Of course, Fon Master. Everything will be taken care of, don't worry."

"That's good." Ion makes a soft, content sound. "You know I don't have the time to do it myself." It's a shame really, he would have loved to see this cursed world end. He doesn't know how much better the new world would be, but he still knows it wouldn't take much to be an improvement.

After a few moments, he says, "Van, tell what the new world will be like."

"The new world..." The tone of Van's voice changes, now with the pride Ion usually hears him speaks with. "The new world will be one where each man will have a thousand paths, ones that they will choose for themselves. Their gains and losses will truly be their own."

"Then they'd be free, wouldn't they?"

Van nods. "Once the Score is abolished, there wouldn't be any chains to hold them down."

"No-one would ever know when they'd die." Ion laughs, bitterly. "It would be almost like a surprise, wouldn't it?"

Van chuckles dryly in return. "Surprises are wonderful, aren't they?"

"They are." It's such a shame there aren't more of them. The last real surprise he had was learning that he'd be the next Fon Master, then the Score ruined every other surprise he could have had since. Though Van did manage to almost surprise him before.

Almost.

"It's too bad I won't be able to see it. I would have liked a few surprises."

Van presses a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "There may still be time yet," he whispers. "I can show you a piece of the new world."

"You'll show me?" Ion frowns and tilts his head back, giving Van a puzzled look. He can't think of anything aside from the replicas, and his have been so incomplete they can't even be the slightest glimpse. "And how will you do that?"

Van just smiles, almost coyly. " _That_ will be a surprise."

He stares at Van, a blank expression on his face. Then he _laughs_. He laughs and this time, it's not bitter. When he's done laughing, he turns and moves to give Van a long, hard kiss. Van returns the kiss, groaning softly as his hand moving down Ion's back.

Ion can't wait to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_ficathon](http://tales-ficathon.livejournal.com/) challenge. Prompt: Original!Ion, Van - we spoke like kings. (...The original title was 'Surprise' but uh. I am getting over my 'one word title' phase.)


End file.
